Doccy Larsson Seraphim VS Shimmering-Sky! The Fated Showdown!
by Loose Cannon Doccy
Summary: Shimmering-Sky and her friends are in deep trouble now! With the evil Xyz Overlord Doccy having invaded their world and attempting to assimilate it, they've fought all to defend their homeworld. They've managed to beat back the invaders, but the overlord himself has arrived! Will Shimmering-Sky be victorious? Or will she be crushed under his might? Birthday Fic for Shimmering-Sky!


"So, you've arrived," A voice rang out across the large crystal arena that hovered in what seemed to be the cosmos, a borderworld between two worlds. The voice who had just spoken belonged to a tall man in a dark blue suit, wavy black hair, milky white skin, and two black feathery wings. His piercing blue eyes stared at the newcomer like he was staring into her soul.

"Yes, I have, Doccy." The other person, a young female with long golden hair, wearing a large white dress befitting of a princess, and one blue and one gold eye. "I'm here to defend my world."

"Of course you are, Sky," Doccy replied. "It wouldn't go any other way. But you won't stop me from assimilating your world, White Princess! I've come this far, and I won't stop now!" Doccy declared.

"You're mad, Doccy! People, innocent people will die if you do this!"

"That's what PEOPLE DO!" Doccy said violently, his voice shaking the arena they stood on. "You won't change my mind, Sky. This must be done, and no one can stop me. Mcdinh couldn't, Ulrich couldn't either, and _neither can you!"_ Doccy roared.

"If it has to be this way, then so be it!" Sky declared as a white Duel Disk materialized on her left arm, and a faint white aura flared on her momentarily. Doccy materialized a similar Duel Disk, but his was dark purple, and a faint magenta aura was surrounding it.

" **DUEL!"**

* * *

 **Doccy's Life Points: 4000 Shimmering-Sky's Life Points: 4000**

"I'll take the opening turn! Draw!" Doccy said as he jumped up in the air. "I summon Heraldic Beast Leo in Attack Position!" Doccy slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, and forth came a golden lion wearing golden armor.

 **Heraldic Beast Leo |Lv: 4 Beast/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 (ATK)**

"Then I Set a card face-down, and end my turn," Doccy declared as an oversized face-down card materialized behind his lion. "Heraldic Beast Leo's monster effect activates!" Doccy declared. "During the End Phase of the turn he was Normal Summoned, he is destroyed," Doccy declared as the armor Leo was wearing began to shine even brighter, until the stout lion vanished completely. "However, when Leo is sent to the Graveyard, he then allows me to add a Heraldic Beast monster from my Deck to my hand!" Doccy declared as a card in his Deck began glowing, and then slid out of his Deck, which he then added to his hand.

"My turn! Draw!" Sky declared, her dress flowing elegantly through the wind as she spun around as she drew her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial, which allows me to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send Gusto Gulldo to the Graveyard!" Sky declared as a card slid out of her deck and disappeared into a black portal, which closed immediately after the card had disappeared.

"Now, I summon Pilica, Descendant of Gusto in Attack Position!" Sky declared as a young priestess appeared on the field, wearing fluffy green clothing.

 **Pilica, Descendant of Gusto |Lv: 3 Psychic/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 (ATK)**

"Now, the effect of Pilica activates! When she is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Gusto' Tuner from my Graveyard to my field in Defense Position! And I'll revive the Gusto Gulldo that I just sent to the graveyard!" Pilica raised her hands into the air, and in front of her came a purple portal. A green sphere of energy flew out of the portal, which turned into a small green falcon clad in light armor.

 **Gusto Gulldo |Lv: 3 Winged-Beast/Tuner ATK: 500 DEF: 500 (DEF)**

"Here goes!" Sky declared. "I will now Tune my Level 3 Pilica, Descendant of Gusto with my Level 3 Gusto Gulldo!" Sky declared as a strong wind began to flow through the cosmos as the small falcon turned into green energy, which condensed into three green stars. The stars then began rotating, and eventually turned into three green rings. Pilica jumped into the air, and into the rings. _"Oh great sorceress of the winds, armed with the power of the spirit! Shine your green radiance upon the world!"_ Sky chanted as the three green rings shone through Pilica's body, revealing the three green stars inside her. _"Synchro Summon!"_ Sky chanted as a bright green light erupted from Pilica, blocking all view. _"Daigusto Sphreez!"_ The green light faded to reveal a young green-and-red haired sorceress wielding a wooden staff with a mysterious white orb that was glowing with blue energy, and she was wearing a green-and-white bodysuit. She took a fighting stance, and cried 'Hey-YAH!' as she took her stance beside Sky.

 **Daigusto Sphreez |Lv: 6 Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300 (ATK)**

"The effect of Daigusto Sphreez activates!" Sky declared. "When Sphreez is Synchro Summoned, I can add a Gusto card in my Graveyard to my hand! Return to me, Pilica!" Sky declared as Sphreez raised her staff into the air, and an orb of green energy appeared and flew over to Sky's hand, becoming the shape of a card. "And now activates the effect of Gusto Gulldo! When he is sent to the Graveyard from the field, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Gusto monster from my Deck!" Sky declared as a card slid out of her deck. She grabbed it in one swift move and placed it on her glowing Duel Disk. "Appear, Gusto Falco!" Sky declared as another bird appeared on the field beside Sphreez, though this one was smaller than the previous one. It gave a loud cry as it swooped to the field, and wrapped its wings in front of itself as a shield.

 **Gusto Falco |Lv: 2 Winged-Beast/Tuner ATK: 600 DEF: 1400 (DEF)**

"Here goes nothing! Daigusto Sphreez attacks directly!" Sky cried as Sphreez began charging up energy in the orb of her staff. "Orb of the Storm!" Sky cried as Sphreez let loose a blast of green energy from her staff, energy that was headed right for the flying form of Doccy. "Trap Card, activate!" Doccy declared as one of his cards flipped up. "Heraldry Change!" Doccy declared. "Heraldry Change can be activated when you declare an attack with a monster, and allows me to Special Summon a Heraldic Beast monster from my hand, and then end the Battle Phase! Appear before your master, Heraldic Beast Aberconway!" Doccy declared as a strange crest appeared on the ground, and a red-and-white dragon burst out of it. The crest then let out a massive burst of energy that pushed Sphreez back.

 **Heraldic Beast Aberconway |Lv: 4 Dragon/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 900 (ATK)**

"I should have seen that coming," Sky muttered. "I Set a card face-down! Turn end!" Sky declared as a single face-down card appeared in front of her. "My turn! Draw!" Doccy declared, as he drew his card violently. "I Summon Heraldic Beast Basilisk in Attack Position!" Doccy slapped the card onto his glowing Duel Disk, and a strange creature appeared. It looked like a big chicken, but with bat wings and purple armor. It gave a horrifying screech as it stood beside Aberconway.

 **Heraldic Beast Basilisk |Lv: 4 Beast/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1400 (ATK)**

"Now, Sky, it's time for you to bear witness to the power that will consume the universe! I Overlay my Level 4 Aberconway with my Level 4 Basilisk!" Doccy declared as his two monsters became two orbs of energy. Aberconway became green while Basilisk became orange, and they both streamed into the air, twisting their paths around eachother. "With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" Doccy said as a galaxy-like portal appeared in front of him, and the two energy streams flowed inside. Once they both were inside, the portal exploded in a sea of different-colored energy. When the energy faded, a single blue crystal emerged from the portal. _"Ancient being trapped in shards of blue crystal,"_ Doccy began to chant as parts of blue blades began to break out from the crystal, and began orbiting the crystal. _"Release your world-binding power!"_ Doccy chanted as a yellow '18' appeared on the biggest of the blue blades. _"Rank 4! Number 18: Heraldic Progenitor,"_ Doccy began as a single, red eye appeared on the blue crystal. _"Plain Coat!"_ The blades swung around in the air as an inhumane screech pierced the cosmos, with two blue orbs orbiting around it.

 **Number 18: Heraldic Progenitor – Plain Coat |R: 4 Psychic/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200 ORU: 2 (ATK)**

"So, that's your power, Doccy?" Sky questioned. "The Numbers?" Doccy merely chuckled. "That is correct. This is indeed the power that I possess, but only a mere fraction of it. But even this little will be enough to conquer everything here and now! Trap Card, activate! Breakthrough Skill!" Doccy declared as his second face-down flipped up. "This card can until the end of this turn, negate the effects of a monster you control! I negate the effects of Daigusto Sphreez!" Doccy declared as a beam blasted out from the card, and hit the stout figure of Sphreeze, who then turned black-and-white, and her expression became empty. "Number 18, attack Sphreez! _"Plain Bladestorm!"_ Doccy declared as the blue blades orbiting the blue crystal broke out of their orbit, and zoomed towards the sorceress and slashed her to pieces, sending Sky flying backwards.

 **Shimmering-Sky: 4000 -) 3800**

"I'll be setting a card face-down, and end my turn," Doccy declared as an oversized face-down appeared in front of him. "Where's the spirit to save your world gone, Sky? I'm actually very interested in knowing that," Doccy snarked, as he beat his wings to assert his point. "Is the White Princess scared of the Black Emperor? If you're so scared, then you might just surrender already and let me assimilate your dimension," Doccy cackled as Sky slowly picked herself off the ground. "I'm not surrendering, Doccy. I won't let you destroy my dimension!" Sky declared defiantly.

"Then try, little princess," Doccy mocked. "It's my move! I draw!" Sky declared, white energy flaring from her as she drew her card. "From my hand, I summon Gusto Griffin!" Sky declared as yet another bird in light armor appeared beside her, though this one was four-legged with wings, instead of having only two claws and a pair of wings.

 **Gusto Griffin |Lv: 2 Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 300 (ATK)**

"And what is that going to help?" Doccy questioned. "With Sphreez gone, you can't bounce the battle damage to me instead, and there is no Level 4 Synchro Monster you possess that can defeat my Number," Doccy smiled a grim, smug smile. "Your move is useless, Sky. Where is that spirit to defeat me?" Doccy questioned, but Sky answered with a giggle. "Just because I am from a world of Synchro Monsters, doesn't mean all my special cards are Synchro!" Sky declared, and Doccy's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I Overlay my Level 2 Gusto Falco, and my Level 2 Gusto Griffin!" Sky declared, as the two birds turned into green streams of energy, and soared into the air. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" Sky declared as a galaxy-like portal appeared before her, and the two streams of energy sailed inside. "Xyz Summon!" Sky declared, as the portal expanded, with a large formation of clouds surrounding whatever was inside. _"Fiery spirit of the wind, be reborn in a sky of flame!"_ Sky chanted as the clouds began to fade, and a green glow began to emanate from behind the clouds. _"Appear! Rank 2! Daigusto Phoenix!"_ With a shrill cry, the clouds were blown to the side by two green wings of fire, coming from a surprisingly small bird, but it wasn't lacking in fire or confidence, and it had two green spheres orbiting around it.

 **Daigusto Phoenix |R: 2 Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100 ORU: 2 (ATK)**

Doccy was mildly shocked, but soon he began laughing. "Oh, bravo, White Princess! You've tapped into my world's power, well done, champagne, _slow clap_ ," Doccy mocked. "So you can Xyz Summon, big damn deal," Doccy said. "You've still got a long way to beat Number 18, Sky," Doccy spoke, but Sky cut her off. "That's why I have this! Spell Card, Blustering Winds!" Sky declared as a storm of wind surrounded her Phoenix. "Blustering Winds will give Phoenix an additional 1000 Attack and Defense Points!" Sky declared.

 **Phoenix ATK: 1500 -) 2500 DEF: 1100 -) 2100**

"And here comes the very fun part, Doccy! The effect of Daigusto Phoenix activates! By detaching and Xyz Material," Sky began as one of Phoenix's green Overlay Units soared into the flames coming out from Phoenix's back, and was absorbed inside. "One WIND-Attribute monster I control gets an additional attack this Battle Phase!" "Say WHAT?!" Doccy exclaimed.

"Now, Phoenix! Attack Number 18! Gusto FLARE!" Sky declared as Phoenix's fiery wings grew to double the size, and slammed into the blue crystal, which sprouted cracks and exploded, sending shards everywhere. Doccy was thrown backwards by the attack.

 **Doccy: 4000 -) 3700**

"Hmph," Doccy growled. "When Number 18 is sent to the Graveyard, I can send two Heraldic Beasts to the Graveyard from my Deck," Doccy said lowly as two cards slid out from his deck, he swiftly picked them up and slid them into his Graveyard.

"But remember, Phoenix can attack directly! Go again, Phoenix! DIRECT ATTACK!" Sky declared as the phoenix charged in for another attack with a loud cry. Doccy snarled, his eyes flared, and a faint, magenta aura began to surround him. "Trap Card, ACTIVATE!" Doccy roared as his face-down emerged. "Vain Betrayer!" When the card flipped face-up, Phoenix stopped his attack, and moved back to the field. "Hey, what gives?!" Sky exclaimed in confusion. "Your monster has dropped its charade, Sky! It's not an ally of yours, it's an ally of MINE! Vain Betrayer activates when an Xyz monster attacks, preventing it from both attacking or activating its effects!" Doccy snarled as Phoenix began to emit a faint magenta aura, just like Doccy was.

"Damnit," Sky cursed. "I Set two cards face-down! Turn end-" Sky said, but Doccy cut her off. "NOT SO FAST! The other effect of Vain Betrayer activates! Since the traitorous monster is still on the field, during your End Phase, the top 3 cards of your Deck go to the Graveyard!" Doccy declared as Phoenix turned towards Sky, and bit down into her Deck, grabbing 3 cards and throwing them into a purple portal. "Your prized Xyz Monster is nothing but an agent of mine, and you should have known that! My power is over ALL of Xyz! My turn! DRAW!" Doccy snarled as he drew his next card, and giggled lowly to himself as he saw his draw.

"Now, your little Phoenix has served its purpose. Now, its final act of betrayal will be your downfall! By sending the Heraldic Beast Leo in my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena from my hand!" Doccy declared as he slid another Leo into his Graveyard, and to the field came a strange-looking dragon-like creature that seemed to have no front or back, completely symmetrical on both ends, even with both ends of the creature having a head.

 **Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena |Lv: 4 Dragon/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100 (ATK)**

"And now, the effect of Leo allows me to add another Heraldic Beast to my hand, and I add another Aberconway!" Doccy declared as a card lit up in his Deck, and he swiped it to his hand. "And now, I'll Summon that Aberconway I just added!" Doccy declared as another red-and-white dragon appeared next to the two-headed thing that Doccy had summoned before.

 **Heraldic Beast Aberconway |Lv: 4 Dragon/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 900 (ATK)**

"And here comes our third guest for the evening! Since I control at least 2 face-up Heraldic Beasts, I can Special Summon Heraldic Beast Eale from my hand!" Doccy declared as he slammed a third card onto his Duel Disk. This was a strange blue deer-like creature with fur and feathers, and a pair of red, glowing eyes.

 **Heraldic Beast Eale |Lv: 4 Beast/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 (ATK)**

"And now, here comes the fun part!" Doccy declared as the magenta aura surrounding him flared ever so slightly. "I Overlay my Level 4 Amphisbaena and my level 4 Eale!" Doccy declared, as the two monsters turned into energy, and spun into the air. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" Doccy declared as a galaxy-like portal appeared in front of him, and the two streams of energy sailed inside. "Xyz SUMMON!" Doccy declared as the portal exploded into a cascade of rainbow-colored energy. When the energy faded, a strange white mask with two large red eyes emerged, covered in golden flowing hair. Blue energy then expanded down from the mask, and formed four stag-like legs. _"Brilliant stag of heraldry, you who rules over all!"_ Doccy chanted, as the golden hair began to arrange and bind itself into four long, golden locks, exposing the rest of the body underneath, and giving free roam to the mask. _"Number 8: Heraldic King – Genome Heriter!"_ Doccy chanted as the deer-like creature stood up on its hind legs, and the red "08" flashed red on its mask, and two golden Overlay Units emerged, orbiting slowly around the magnificent creature.

 **Number 8: Heraldic King – Genome Heriter |R: 4 Psychic/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 ORU: 2 (ATK)**

"Behold, Sky! This is a taste of the brilliant power I wield, as the lord of Xyz!" Doccy declared. "I activate the effect of Number 8! Once per turn; he can negate the effects of an opponent's Xyz Monster, and make its Attack Points become zero!" Doccy declared as the golden hair of Number 8 began to lengthen and wrap around Phoenix, which then began draining Phoenix's energy. When Number 8 finally stopped, Phoenix was completely gray, with its fire extinguished.

 **Phoenix: ATK: 2500 -) 0**

 **Number 8: ATK: 2400 -) 2500**

"And what's even better, is that Number 8 then not only gains the Attack Points of your Phoenix, but its effects as well!" Doccy declared. "I now activate the effect of Number 8! By detaching and Xyz Material, a WIND-Attribute monster I control gets to attack twice!" One of Heriter's golden Overlay Units turned into golden energy, which soared into its golden locks. The golden hair then wrapped around Aberconway's wings, and sent the golden energy inside, causing Aberconway to glow.

"Now, Number 8 attacks your Phoenix! Go, _Flash Impact!"_ Doccy declared as Number 8 charged up a blast of golden energy, and then let loose a massive beam at Phoenix, destroying it instantly, and sending Sky flying through the arena, causing her to tumble and bump violently as the momentum carried her on.

 **Shimmering-Sky: 3800 -) 1300**

"The show isn't over yet, Princess!" Doccy laughed. "Aberconway, attack her directly!" Doccy declared with a maniacal smile as the dragon rushed forwards, baring its teeth and claws, ready to tear Sky apart. "Trap Card, activate! Sand Fortress!" Sky declared as her face-down flipped face-up, and a large sand-castle raised up from the ground and surrounded her. Aberconway kept charging, but it was repelled by the sandcastle. "HEY?! What gives?!" Doccy exclaimed. "While Sand Fortress is face-up on the field, all damage I take from direct attacks becomes 0," Sky explained. "But when it negates 3000 or more damage in total, it goes to the Graveyard." Doccy snarled. "Then Aberconway! Tear it down!" Aberconway was more than willing to comply, and so it rushed forwards, tearing the sandcastle to pieces. "Tch," Doccy scoffed. "I'll Set a card face-down. Turn end," Doccy declared as a single face-down emerged behind Number 8.

"It's my turn! DRAW!" Sky declared, and drew her card. "I activate my Spell Card, Cards of Adversity! Since I don't control any monsters, and my opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, I can draw two cards!" Sky exclaimed, a faint white aura enveloping her. "I activate my other face-down, Whirlwind of Gusto!" Sky declared, as her face-down emerged. "By shuffling two Gusto monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Gusto monster from my Deck with 1000 or less Defense Points! I Special Summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto!" Sky declared as a large, tall green shaman clad in brown robes and a large green staff in his hand appeared on her field.

 **Windaar, Sage of Gusto |Lv: 6 Psychic/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 (ATK)**

"Then, I will summon Gusto Egul!" Sky declared as a small bird with large wings emerged next to the tall shaman.

 **Gusto Egul |Lv: 1 Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect ATK: 200 DEF: 400 (ATK)**

Doccy blinked. "Oh no," He muttered. "Oh no is right Doccy! I now Tune my Level 6 Windaar, with my Level 1 Gusto Egul!" Sky declared, as the small bird turned into green energy, which condensed itself into a small green star, which then began to rotate, turning into a green ring of energy. _"Stout ruler of the skies, you who rides on the greatest avian steed of all!"_ Sky chanted as Windaar jumped into the rings, and the light from the ring revealed the six stars inside him. _"Befall your judgment upon the invaders!"_ Sky chanted, as a beam of green light pierced the ring, and flared up intensely. _"Synchro Summon! Descend, Daigusto Eguls!"_ Sky chanted as the light faded to reveal Egul, now almost four times larger and clad in spiked green armor, being ridden by Windaar with brand new riding gear and a new staff. The enormous bird let out a humongous cry as it shook the arena.

 **Daigusto Eguls |Lv: 7 Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 (ATK)**

Sky's white aura was now thick and flaring. Her face was an expression of anger and determination to save her world, and to let nothing stop her. "And now, Spell Card, Zero Blade, activate!" Sky declared. "Now, one monster I control gets to attack twice this turn, and one monster you control loses 1000 Attack Points, Doccy! And I pick Number 8!" Sky declared as a blue sword emerged from nowhere and pierced Number 8, forcing it to kneel.

 **Number 8: ATK: 2500 -) 1500**

"Now, Eguls! Attack Aberconway! _Devil's Hurricane!_ " Sky declared as the mighty bird flapped its gigantic wings, creating a massive, vicious storm that picked the poor dragon up and slammed it around until it was destroyed, and Doccy was barely able to stand up to the fierce wind.

 **Doccy: 3800 -) 3000**

"And then, Attack Number 8! _Devil's Hurricane!"_ Sky declared once again, and the enormous storm then picked up the deer-like Number and tore it apart with its winds, and tossed Doccy around with abandon.

 **Doccy: 3000 -) 1900**

"I'll Set two cards and in the End Phase, activate the effect of Daigusto Eguls!" Sky declared. "By banishing a WIND-attribute monster in the End Phase, I can destroy a face-down card on your field!" Sky declared, as the shaman riding the enormous bird let loose a blast of energy from his staff, and obliterated Doccy's face-down.

"Turn end," Sky declared, but Doccy was still lying on his back, but his magenta aura slowly began flaring as he got up again. "You… you… YOU!" Doccy howled as his pale face grew a black marking on the right side of his face, and his eyes glowed deep red. "HOW DARE YOU! DRAW!" Doccy declared.

"I play Card of Sanctity!" Doccy declared. "Now, we both Draw until our hands are at six!" Doccy declared, as the both of them refilled their hands. "You've gone and done it now, White Princess," Doccy said threateningly. "I guess I have to show you why I AM THE UNDISPUTED RULER OF ALL!" Doccy howled, and his aura flared violently.

"By sending the third Leo in my hand to the Graveyard, I Special Summon another Amphisbaena!" Doccy declared as yet another two-headed dragon-beast appeared beside him.

 **Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena |Lv: 4 Dragon/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100 (ATK)**

"And now, with the effect of the Leo I sent to the Graveyard, I add yet another Heraldic Beast Eale to my hand!" Doccy declared, as another card was added to his hand. "And then, I use the Spell Card Heraldry Reborn, which will Special Summon a Heraldic Beast from my Graveyard! Be revived, Heraldic Beast Leo!" Doccy declared as a purple portal appeared, and from it, emerged the stout golden lion once more.

 **Heraldic Beast Leo |Lv: 4 Beast/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 (ATK)**

"And then, I Special Summon Eale from my hand with its effect!" Doccy declared, as yet another blue deer-like creature emerged next to Doccy's two other strange creatures.

 **Heraldic Beast Eale |Lv: 4 Beast/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 (ATK)**

"And now, it's over for you!" Doccy declared as his aura flared once again. "I Overlay my Level 4 Amphisbaena, Level 4 Leo, and my Level 4 Eale!" Doccy declared as the three creatures turned into three streams of energy. "With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" Doccy declared as yet another galaxy portal emerged, and the three streams of energy sailed inside. "Xyz SUMMON!" Doccy declared as a strange black crest emerged, with two horn-like arms, and then a pair of real horns, and a vicious, four-eyed head with a mouth that looked positively demonic. _"Embodiment of rage, descend!_ Number 69: Heraldry God – Coat of Arms!"

 **Number 69: Heraldry God – Coat of Arms |R: 4 Psychic/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400 ORU: 3 (ATK)**

"And now, it's time! Time for Chaos to envelop everything! I activate the Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic: Barian's Force!" Doccy declared. "Rank-Up-Magic?!" Sky exclaimed. "This card will Rank-Up my Xyz Monster, and infuse it with Chaos! Using my Number 69, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Doccy declared as Number 69 turned into magenta energy, and soared upwards into yet another galaxy-like portal, but this one was colored magenta. "CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Doccy declared as the portal exploded into a rainbow-colored explosion, and Number 69 descended again, shrouded in shadow. _"Spirit of rage, become one with the glory of Chaos!"_ Doccy chanted as a gold aura enveloped the 'limbs' of Number 69, turning them longer, bulkier and gold-colored. _"Then unleash your wrath upon the weak and unbelieving! Chaos Number 69: Death Medallion – CHAOS OF ARMS!"_ Doccy roared as the gold power enveloped the rest of Number 69, and turned the interior of it into magenta energy, contained by a golden cage, and a demonic golden head that let out a haunting roar.

 **Chaos Number 69: Death Medallion – Chaos of Arms |R: 5 Psychic/Xyz/Effect ATK: 4000 DEF: 1800 ORU: 4 (ATK)**

"4-4000 Attack…" Sky trailed off in horror as she saw the horrible and frightening creature that stood before her. "THEN!" Doccy declared. "I equip Chaos of Arms with the Equip Spell Stoic Challenge!" Doccy declared, as No. C69 was enveloped by rainbow energy. "Now, all damage dealt by Chaos of Arms is doubled, and it gains 600 Attack for every Overlay Unit on the field! There is four, which means that it gains 2400 Attack Points!" Doccy declared.

 **Chaos of Arms: ATK: 4000 -) 6400**

"No… no way! I'll take 7600 damage if this goes through!" Sky muttered in disbelief. "Chaos Number 69, attack Eguls!" Doccy declared, with a vicious slasher smile on his face. _"Chaos God Rage!"_ Doccy declared as the vicious Chaos Number charged up an orb of magenta energy. "DIE!" Doccy declared as Chaos of Arms let loose a massive blast of magenta energy directly at Sky and Eguls. "Trap Card! Iron Resolve!" Sky declared as her lone face-down flipped face-up. "By halving my Life Points, I take no Battle Damage!" A blue barrier materialized around Sky right as the blast tore through Eguls and obliterated it, and even with the barrier shielding her, Sky was launched backwards by the blast, and smashed directly into a crystal wall.

 **Shimmering-Sky: 1300 -) 650**

Doccy let out a completely inhumane snarl, a howl of frustration and anger. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!" Doccy howled. "I end my turn!" Doccy howled, and Sky drew her card silently. "T-trap card, activate! Harmony Crystal!" Sky declared. "Since a S-Synchro Monster I control was destroyed by battle, by banishing it and another monster in my graveyard, I can Special Summon another Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, and deal you damage equal to half attack points! I revive Daigusto Sphreez!" Sky declared as the young staff wielding sorceress emerged from a purple portal, and Sky's white aura began to glow.

 **Daigusto Sphreez |Lv: 6 Psychic/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300 (ATK)**

"And now, Doccy, eat 1000 points of damage!" Sky declared as Sphreez let loose a white blast of energy from her staff, which hit Doccy right in the stomach, and sent him flying backwards with a roar. "And now, Sphreez attacks Chaos of Arms!" Sky declared as Sphreez let loose a blast of energy at the titanic hulking Chaos monstrosity. "YOU FOOLISH PRINCESS!" Doccy roared. "When my opponent declares an attack; Chaos of Arms can destroy ALL CARDS YOU CONTROL! NOW DIE! _CHAOS DEATH DOOM!"_ Doccy howled as Chaos of Arms let out a massive magenta shockwave towards Sky, obliterating everything in its path. "Quick-Play Spell, activate!" Sky then declared. "Forbidden Dress!" She exclaimed as the Spell Card appeared on her side of the field. "By reducing the Attack Points of Sphreez by 600, it can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects!" Sky exclaimed as Sphreez was enveloped in a white aura, and Sky's own aura was flaring violently.

 **Sphreez: (ATK): 2000 -) 1400**

"No! NO! NO NO NO NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Doccy roared. "Sphreez! COUNTER ATTACK! REFLECT WAVE!" Sky declared as the staff of Sphreez absorbed the magenta shockwave, and unleashed it right back towards Doccy and Chaos of Arms, this time with a faint green tint. The shockwave tore Chaos of Arms apart, and Doccy was blown away by it, screaming.

 **Shimmering-Sky**

 **WINNER**

* * *

 **A/N: Now to interrupt your reading, here's me! Doccy Larsson Seraphim, the guy who played the bad guy in this story, yay! *silence* Awh... well, it's okay.**

 **So first, congratulations to Shimmering-Sky with her birthday! This was written by me, for her, as a late birthday present to her that she can cherish. I really hope you enjoyed this Sky, 'cause I put my heart and soul into this! I even used the Duel format you usually use when you write Duels, so it's easier and more familiar for you, and I really hope you liked it.**

 **AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'M SORRY!**

 **DLS**


End file.
